The Beginning
by Electriranger
Summary: Louise's past. At first, when she's 6, it's sad, but then it gets better by the time Louise is 7. It clashes with pokemon when Louise is 10, so keep in mind that pokemon will be in the team. Those wondering, Louise will be part of the X-men soon...R&R plz
1. Homeless

The Beginning

Chapter 1: Homeless

In the past, it was a regular day. The streets weren't busy, the leaves were colorful, and the air had the chill of October.

It was Louise's 6th birthday. She had been waiting for this day to come for a really long time. She had laid out her plans for the perfect day the night before.

Now, it was morning. Louise woke up as usual with a tingle of excitement. "Alright," Louise said to herself, "let the fun and excitement begin"

Then, she went downstairs and her parents shouted, "Happy birthday, Louise!"

Louise smiled with excitement. In her head were her plans: to open her presents, then eat cake, go to the movies after that, and then go out for cookies and cream ice cream; and all the gift possibilities: a doll, a stuffed animal, a Gameboy Advanced, and/or a pet, probably a mouse for starters. She spotted a small box on the table and her excitement shriveled away. She opened it and saw two things: a silver-colored bracelet, and a ring, with some cubic zirconia stones decorated on it.

"The ring is cute," Louise said, picking up the ring. She saw that it couldn't fit her yet and slipped it in her pocket. Then, she picked up the bracelet, observed it for a few seconds, and asked,"Uuuuuhhhhh, what is the bracelet for?"

"It's shock-proof. That means that you can't get a shock as long as you're wearing it," her mom answered, "I used to own these things, and I feel that it's time I gave it to you.

"Thanks, mom," Louise replied with a hug.

Later, after the movie, which was an action flick, was when real trouble started.

Louise and her parents were walking through the alley, which they go through to get home, and then they talked.

"Louise?" her father called.

"Yeah, dad?"

"I wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, we hid this from you for a really long time, but I know you can handle it."

"Well, what is it if you hid it for so-"

Louise was interrupted by a guy, wearing a black mask holding a gun pointing at Louise's head, that said, "Freeze!"

The family stood stiff, except that the parents knew that their daughter would be safe because of their secret.

"Now, give all your money and jewelry, and nobody gets hurt," the mystery guy said, drawing himself closer to the family.

"No!" the mother exclaimed.

"Bad answer, lady!" the angry thief shouted, and put his finger near the trigger. Before he pulled it, something mysterious happened. Louise suddenly couldn't be seen by anyone, although she was at the same spot she was. She realized that, and she snuck behind the thief.

It all happened too fast. The murderer shot Louise's parents and ran away, unnoticed by the one he couldn't see: Louise herself. She was visible again after the thief ran away, and she slowly walked towards her parents. "Mom? Dad?" she whispered in their ears.

Her mother then told her something shocking. "You're a mutant," Louise's mom admitted, "We just couldn't tell you in the past because we couldn't let you go."

Louise's eyes filled with tears because of her parents' bloody corpses.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Louise shrieked and broke down into tears.

At the funeral, she thought, 'This is it?! Now, I want revenge on the guy who killed my parents, NO MATTER WHAT!!!'


	2. Lois and the Lullaby

The Beginning 

Chapter 2: Lois and the Lullaby

Still in Louise's past one year after the incident with fate, it had been calm. Louise ran away from the town of the murder earlier and decided to live in another state: New York. So begins her run of fate and dignity.

Louise, now 7, always had nightmares about the incident. It started with the movie, and then it continued all the way until the funeral that involved her parents.

So her run-in with fate started when she arrived at an intersection in New York. It was late at night and Louise couldn't see that clearly. She could only see the fireflies that guided her to another town. That was when she tripped.

"OW! My tooth!" Louise exclaimed. She heard a cry, a baby's cry. Louise looked in front of her to see a basket. She got up and peered inside the basket to see a baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, with a note on top of the blanket.

Louise picked up the note to read:

_Dear whoever finds this baby, _

_I know what you're thinking: this person abandoned this baby; except that it is for her own good. This little girl is one year old, and her name is Lois. Please take care of her, for her sake and mine. _

_Sincerely, _

_Lois's mother_

"Wow, poor little girl," Louise whispered. Lois, the baby girl, started to cry.

"No no no, don't cry, Lois," Louise said to the little girl.

'I need to think of something,' Louise thought, and started singing, "_Little one, I know how you are feeling. But there is no need to worry. Today was bad for you, and tomorrow might be a better day. So start thinking about tomorrow, and how it would be a better day. But tomorrow isn't here yet, so you should fall asleep for better dreams to come and fill your heart with joy. So we should get ready for a new day to come."_

Louise's eyes start to fill with tears as she sings, "_A new day will come to make us happy again. For troubles to go away, that will be a new day."_

Louise starts to cry softly. She also wondered when that day would come. She looked down at the baby Lois, only to find that she's asleep.

Louise smiled at her. She always wanted a younger sister, and now, she has one that looked like her when she was Lois's age. The little baby smiled at Louise when she opened her eyes. 'This would be the beginning of a new day,' Louise thought happily with a smile that never was there after the incident. 


	3. Pika and the Others

The Beginning 

Chapter 3: Pika and the Others

Again in Louise's past, just two years before the present, was a little better than before. The calm breeze, the cool, chilly air, and the little traffic that was in the peaceful October morning.

What Louise, now 10, didn't know was that it was her birthday, and Lois's birthday as well. She felt herself grow more mature and realized that. 'Happy miserable birthday to me,' Louise miserably thought, but then got into a brighter mood when she realized that it was Lois's 4th birthday today as well! 'Well, Lois didn't know that my birthday's today, so, happy birthday, Lois,' Louise thought.

'Thank you, big sis, and happy birthday to you, too,' Lois thought, not realizing that she sent a telepathic message to Louise.

Louise noticed, though. "Lois, how did you do that?" Louise asked her younger sibling.

"How'd I do what?" Lois asked curiously.

"What?! You mean that you didn't notice the message you sent to me through your mind?!" Louise yelled to her sister.

"I don't—oooohhh, yellow mouse," Lois started, but spotted a strange, yellow mouse behind Louise.

"What?" Louise asked, but looked at her side and saw what looked like a mouse. The mouse had a tail shaped like a thunderbolt with a rounded end of its tail. It had two brown stripes on its back and its ears were black on the tips. It was larger than a regular mouse would be, more like a paranoid mouse.

"Aaaaawww... what's your name, little gal?" Louise asked the mouse.

"Pikapika (my name is Pika)," the little mouse said in a weird language that Lois couldn't understand, but Louise can.

"Pika? How cute!" Louise exclaimed, "Why did you come over here? Don't you have someone to be with?"

"Pikapi (I used to), Pikapi (but he died)," Pika said sadly.

"Aaaaww...poor thing. Do you have any friends?" Louise asked.

"Pika (I do)! Pikapikapi (They're somewhere in their pokeballs)," Pika said with realization.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go find them!" Louise exclaimed.

So off they went to find Pika's friends. Pika led them to the place her trainer died and was relieved that everything was there how she left it. She took out her trainer's belt and gave it to Louise.

"So..." Louise wondered about what to do. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted five small balls. She took them out of the belt and said, "Uuhh...Pokeball, go!" A figure that looked like an orange weasel appeared. It said, "Buizelette (Hi, I'm Buizelette)!" Little Buizelette said to Louise.

Louise took the next pokeball out of the belt and said the same thing to get another figure out: this one was on the ground with a reddish-pink nose. "Digette (I'm Digette)!" Digette introduced herself.

The next pokeball had a squirrel-type creature. It said, "Sparkle (I'm Sparkle)!" Sparkle said. "How cute!" Louise exclaimed.

A pterodactyl-type creature came out of the next one. "Nina (I'm Nina)!" Nina said. "Hi..." Louise said nervously.

The last pokeball had a mini version of Pika, except her ears and tail were shaped differently and her red cheeks were smaller than Pika's. "Electra (My name's Electra)!" Electra introduced happily. "Ok, she's an adorable little baby," Louise said with gusto (whatever that means).

"So, all of you are friends? Wow," Louise started,"We all need to ban together to survive, everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. This was a good sign, for they all became friends and this helped them forget their horrible pasts. This was yet another clash-in with fate, as all of them knew.


End file.
